a) Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted phenoxy-piperidinyl and phenoxyalkylpiperidinyl compounds, their pharmaceutical compositions and a method for the treatment or prevention of viral infection.
b) Information Disclosure Statement
European Patent Application No. 320032, published Nov. 17, 1986, discloses compounds having the formula ##STR4## wherein: R.sub.1 is hydrogen, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, halo, hydroxy, mercapto, trifluoromethyl, amino, mono or di(C.sub.1-6 alkyl) amino, cyano, C.sub.1-6 alkyloxy, aryloxy, arylC.sub.1-6 alkyloxy, C.sub.1-6 alkylthio, arylthio, C.sub.1-6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1-6 alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, C.sub.1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1-6 alkylcarbonyl, or aryl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each independently are hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl, or R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 combined may form a bivalent radical of formula --CH.dbd.CH--CH.dbd.CH-- PA0 Alk is an alkane chain 0-6 carbons long PA0 G is a bivalent radical of formula ##STR5## n is 2-3 carbons m is 2-3 carbons PA0 X is 0, S, NR.sub.8 or a direct bond; said R.sub.8 being hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl. PA0 R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently H, halo, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, amino, cyano or nitro. The compounds are stated to have antiviral activity. PA0 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen or C.sub.1-4 alkyl; PA0 Alk is C.sub.1-4 alkanediyl; PA0 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are hydrogen, C.sub.1-4 alkyl or halo; and PA0 Het is ##STR7## wherein R.sub.6 is hydrogen, C.sub.1-6 alkyl; hydroxyC.sub.1-6 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cycloalkyl; aryl; arylC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.1-4 alkyloxyC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cyclo-alkylC.sub.1-4 alkyl; trifluoromethyl or amino; PA0 each R.sub.7 independently is hydrogen; C.sub.1-6 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cyclo-alkyl; aryl; aryl-C.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.1-4 alkyloxyC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cyclo-alkyl-C.sub.1-4 alkyl or trifluoromethyl; and PA0 each aryl independently is phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from halo, C.sub.1-4 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C.sub.1-4 alkyloxy or hydroxy. The compounds are stated to have antiviral activity. PA0 R.sub.7 is hydrogen or lower-alkyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl or trifluoromethyl; PA0 R.sub.9 is lower-alkyl PA0 R.sub.10 is lower-alkyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl; and PA0 Y is a bond or lower-alkylene;
European Patent Application 435381, published Jul. 3, 1991, discloses pyridazinamines of formula ##STR6## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, C.sub.1-4 alkyl, halo, hydroxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano, C.sub.1-4 alkoxy, C.sub.1-4 alkylthio, C.sub.1-4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1-4 alkyloxycarbonyl, C.sub.1-4 alkylcarbonyl or aryl;